Not a Fairy tale
by Redevil9095
Summary: This is a modern fairy tale.. No happy endings. YUNJAE - ficlet. warn! DLDR..


**Disclaimer: **author tidak punya kuasa apapun untuk tokoh di dalam cerita selain alur ceritanya itu sendiri

**Title: NOT A FAIRY TALE**

**Author:** Redevil9095

**Warn!: AU, OOC, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

Fic ini terbentuk setelah author memutar mp3 sebuah lagu berulang-ulang kali XD

* * *

.

.

Dia begitu tampan dalam balutan jas pernikahan.

Dia milikku, tubuhnya dan hatinya namun tidak dengan statusnya. Karena kini dia sudah menjadi **suami orang lain.**

Dia selalu bilang, aku selalu memiliki poin plus.. aku punya kelebihan yang mampu membuat dia jatuh cinta kepadaku.. sayangnya dia tidak tahu jika aku ternyata memiliki satu kekurangan yang tidak bisa membuat keluarganya mencintaiku seperti cintanya padaku.. poin minusku adalah karena **aku seorang laki-laki.**

Tidak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi rusak. Akan selalu ada ayah yang berharap anak lelakinya menikahi perempuan sebaik ibunya, pun akan selalu ada seorang ibu yang berharap anak perempuannya dinikahi laki-laki yang sebagus ayahnya. Karena kodrat, takdir, dan sudah sewajarnya orang tua menginginkan apa pun yang terbaik untuk putra-putri mereka, begitu juga dengan **orang tuamu.**

.

.

Paras rupawan, harta berlimpah, serta kebaikan hati Jaejoong ternyata tidak bisa membuat orang tua Yunho berbaik hati untuk _menjual_ cinta anak mereka kepadanya. Padahal lelaki yang dicintai anak mereka itu rela membiarkan dirinya dipandang sebelah mata demi membuktikan apa yang seorang laki-laki bisa lakukan; **keberanian.**

Dia berani berterus terang. Dia berani jujur. Dia berani menawarkan sepenuh hatinya sebagai ganti dari cinta Yunho kepadanya. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika keberanian itu dibalas dengan hinaan.

Cemo'oh, baik makian maupun cercaan menembus pelak ke dalam relung hatinya. Mungkin akan terasa beda sakitnya jika orang yang menghakiminya bukanlah ayah dari lelaki yang dicintainya. Ayah dari Yunhonya, ayah kekasihnya. Jaejoong bahkan berani bertaruh. Dia rela ditolak oleh seluruh rekan bisnis perusahaannya daripada dia ditolak oleh seorang lelaki tua yang telah menurunkan marga Jung pada satu-satunya laki-laki yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

Ternyata benar, ending yang sempurna hanya terjadi pada dongeng masa kecil semata. Happy ending hanya impian, gagasan dari si pengarang cerita sebagai bentuk penipuan yang terang-terangan mencuci otak tunas manusia.

.

.

Kudengar alunan melodi yang diciptakan oleh jari-jari lentiknya. Sepuluh jemari yang menjadi wakil dari bahasa cinta yang tertuang dalam tuts piano yang sedang ia mainkan.

**Lagu pernikahan dari sang mantan. **Adakah yang lebih konyol daripada itu?

Aku iri padanya.. dia bisa mengeluarkan semua kesakitan hatinya lewat gerakan jari-jarinya. Tidak denganku. Aku mengeluarkan segala luka lara yang tertimbun di dasar hati dengan topeng kuno. Kedok klasik yang yang sudah mendarah daging.

Bersikap baik-baik saja.

Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Berusaha baik-baik saja. Kokoh di luar, remuk redam dari dalam. Karena di sinilah kesombongan dapat kubanggakan. Terihat sabar... terlihat tegar... terlihat kuat... terlihat hebat. Namun dalam hati, **aku sekarat.**

Kutatap sosok cantik yang berdiri di sebelahku. Wanita anggun yang telah menjadi pilihan orang tuaku sebagai pengganti Jaejoong. Sejujurnya aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Tak seharusnya dia berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa... hanya berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Seperti inikah yang ayahku inginkan? Aku diharapkan menjadi seorang laki-laki yang memberikan cinta palsu untuk wanitanya? Sungguh peran antagonis yang menguras pikiran dan perasaan.

.

.

Yunho menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong yang terarah kepadanya.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Yunho yah... kuharap kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini," ucap Jaejoong dengan kesakitan yang tersirat. Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Saat ayah Yunho sengaja mengundang dirinya untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan bekas kekasihnya yang sayangnya membekas permanen dalam hatinya ini, Jaejoong punya pikiran jika orang tua Jung itu sengaja mengolok hatinya. Mengejek terang-terangan.

"Gomawo," balas Yunho dengan senyum bermakna dalam dan tentu hanya Jaejoong lah yang tahu sedalam mana maknanya.

"Isrtimu cantik.."

"Ya."

"Dia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu.."

"Kuharap bisa seperti itu."

"Kau bisa memiliki anak yang banyak bersamanya.."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Orang tuamu pasti senang sekarang.."

"Tentu. Aku tidak meragukannya."

"Sebenarnya aku pikir aku akan menangis. Tapi rasanya aku malah ingin tertawa. Kau tahu, ini benar-benar lucu.."

"Kau benar. Sangat lucu sekali. Sepertinya aku juga ingin tertawa."

Keduanya terkekeh, kekehan yang berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa dengan air mata yang mengalir pada pipi masing-masing.

"Aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu Jae.." ungkap Yunho sambil tersenyum, seraya menghapus air mata dengan ibu jari kanan miliknya.

Jaejoong masih tertawa, namun tak urung dia juga mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Dan aku akan mendapatkan yang terbaik seperti apa yang kau dapatkan saat ini."

"Aku selalu bersamamu Jaejoong ah. Di hatimu."

"Dan aku selalu bersamamu Yunho yah. Di hatimu."

Jaejoong kembali mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut Yunho. Keduanya berjabat tangan lagi dengan tawa yang masih betah menghiasi bibir mereka. Sebelum akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka melambaikan tangan perpisahan saat Jaejoong melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

**This is a modern fairy tale**

**No happy endings**

* * *

Now playing:

The heart wants what it wants – Selena Gomez


End file.
